Albus's Dream
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: When Minerva, a nosy Gryffindor by nature, overhears Albus talking to Fawkes about a dream he had concerning the woman he loves, she can't help but stick her nose into his Pensieve to see this dream. MMAD, one-shot.


**Albus's Dream**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Minerva McGonagall was about to knock on Albus's office door when she heard him talking. Too curious for her own good, she paused to listen. He was saying, "Fawkes, I just had the most wonderful dream."

The bird trilled curiously, and Albus continued, "She was in it, you know. She's in most of my dreams these days." Minerva figured that she had missed the part when Albus had been talking about this mystery woman. She prayed that this woman was nothing more than a friend to Albus, because she would be broken-hearted if Albus loved another. Minerva could never hope Albus returned her feelings, but it was still comfort that he never was involved with anyone.

"I know I say this quite often, my dear friend, but I truly love her," Albus told the bird, who trilled a sad, longing song. Minerva's heart sank. So he did love another, "The dream I had was our wedding. Ariana was there. She looked stunning in her flower girl's dress, and she looked…ah, I cannot remember. That is the problem with dreams. Maybe if I put my dream in my Pensieve? Yes, I shall do that. I never want to forget."

There was a long pause while Minerva thought this over. He loved this woman so much he literally dreamed of marrying her. Who was Ariana? Minerva knew she couldn't be the woman he spoke of, because he specifically said that Ariana was the flower girl. Minerva wanted, almost desperately, to know who this woman was, but how could she find out?

Struck by a sudden plan, Minerva checked her watch. If Albus followed his normal routine, he should be coming down for breakfast in two minutes. She hurried down the stairs, transformed into her Animagus form, hid near the gargoyle guarding his office, and waited for him to descend.

Just like clockwork, two minutes later Albus descended the stairs of his office with a happy smile on his face. Minerva watched as he walked down the corridor, and waited until he turned the corner before coming out of her hiding spot. She told the gargoyle the password and ascended the stairs to Albus's office.

Once Minerva arrived in his office, she immediately saw the Pensieve on his desk. She walked over to it and tapped the surface with her wand. The most previously viewed memories should come forth. Minerva dived into the Pensieve and found herself at a wedding.

Albus was standing in the groom's spot looking a little confused. She laughed, knowing his dream self wouldn't have a clue as to what was happening. Music started to play and a young blonde girl began walking down the isle, and it was quite obvious she was the flower girl. Minerva turned to look at Albus and saw a mixture of sadness and happiness on his face as he gazed at her.

Minerva looked closer at the young teen girl and saw that her eyes were the same as his; brilliantly blue and sparkling. She wondered how the girl was related to him, but her attention was drawn away as the bride began to walk down the isle.

As it was obscured by the veil, Minerva could not see the woman's face. She could see her long ebony hair, her thin figure, and her perfect posture, but that was it. By the look on Albus's face, Minerva assumed he knew exactly who she was even though her face was covered.

As Minerva watched, she could see how happy Albus was. That was all that mattered to her, she realized – that Albus was happy – even though her heart ached at the idea of him loving this mystery woman. The woman reached out her hand and Albus took it, looking as if he couldn't believe his luck. Albus reached up and pulled back the woman's veil. Minerva gasped.

As she stared at her own beaming face, Minerva could not hear a word the minister said. She was the woman in the wedding dress. She was the woman that kept popping up in Albus's dreams. She was the woman Albus loved.

Deciding she didn't need to see anymore, she lifted herself up out of the Pensieve, still shocked at what she had seen. Once she had landed in his office, Minerva decided what she was going to do about it. She stood in his office for a minute, accepting the plan, before leaving.

Once she was seated in the Great Hall next to Albus she said, "After breakfast, could I have a word?"

"Of course," Albus responded. It was not unusual for them to request private meetings with each other following meals, as Headmaster and Deputy, so he did not find this strange.

Minerva went through breakfast in a state of nervous excitement. Albus became concerned, wondering what she had to say to him that could cause her to act as she was; fingers trembling, eyes sparkling, and lips trying so hard to force a smile back. For her, breakfast never seemed so long, but when they were both finished with their meals, they stood and left the Hall.

Minerva led him to her chambers. Albus followed, still concerned. When they were inside, Minerva gestured to a chair and he sat, "Minerva, what is going on?"

"I have to tell you something," she said.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes," Minerva answered, "It's very…important."

"Really?" prompted Albus.

"I love you."

Whatever Albus had been expecting, it was not this. He opened his mouth, and then he closed it again. Minerva was not nervous; she already knew he loved her too. But she just wanted to hear him say it, so she remained silent. Shock was evident on Albus's face, and Minerva thought he didn't believe what he had heard. She repeated herself, "I love you, Albus."

Albus could no longer deny that she had spoken. He subtly pinched himself; it hurt, so he wasn't dreaming, "I love you too," he breathed.

Minerva smiled, but it was slightly laced with a nervousness she hadn't had before, "I know... I have a confession to make."

Albus was worried he'd been blatantly obvious, "Which is?"

Minerva blushed, "Well, this morning…I was standing outside your office and I heard you speaking to Fawkes. I was completely jealous of this woman you spoke of you loved, and so I made a plan to see the dream you left in the Pensieve. I am terribly sorry for going through your private thoughts, but I really wasn't thinking because of my jealousy. I saw the dream, and your bride was me."

Minerva looked at her shoes when she had finished, embarrassed that she had looked into his Pensieve without permission. She suddenly felt Albus's hand gently lifting her chin, and she obliged, looking into his sparking blue eyes. He murmured, "I'm not angry. I'm glad you did." He closed the distance between them and kissed her, the first of many to come.


End file.
